


Tiptoe Through the Tulips

by BlackMoonFox



Category: Original Work, Spirit Bomb Sanctuary
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Neopronouns, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Songfic, soft, they love each other so much guys holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMoonFox/pseuds/BlackMoonFox
Summary: "You know you don't have to act out for my attention and you can't annoy me into not loving you, right?""Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll spare your flowerbeds!"
Relationships: Mango Love/Seidhr, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Tiptoe Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for a friend's setting! the characters are mine(ish), but this is not my sandbox. Thanks for reading!

"Why are you standing _in_ my tulips?" Mango asked, setting down heth's spade.

"Because - " Seidhr looked down at jer feet, planted firmly in the mulch of the flower bed but not actually crushing any flowers. "Because!"

"You know you don't have to act out for my attention and you can't annoy me into not loving you, right?"

For just a moment, jer brow unknotted and jer shoulders dropped. And then immediately bounced back.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'll spare your flower beds! Or your cookie jar!" Seidhr called, vanishing into Mango's cottage.

Mango shook heth's head. Heth's scentmate sure was something. One part shy, one part considerate, and many many parts tiny angry bastard, Seidhr could never settle, never not cause trouble, but ji also brought gifts and stories from the world at large and visited as frequently as ji could stand. That was enough.


	2. By the Window, That's Where I'll Be

Seidhr rattled around Mango's kitchen, pulling down the jar of fancy cookies ji knew heth made for jo, setting the kettle on to boil, and laying out jer favorite tea set. Little teal cups with lightning along the rims were set on matching saucers, alongside matching tiny plates, teapot, and cream and sugar dishes. Then cloth napkins and ornate silverware. None of it was meant for day to day use, but ji knew heth wouldn't mind.

Off to one side ji set out a selection of knickknacks, picked up over jer last trip and intended as a gift. Other such gifts already dotted the walls and shelves of the cottage, tucked between books and jars and vases of flowers. 

Seidhr rattled around a little more, but less productively this time. 

Soon the kettle would boil, and Mango would come in and make tea like heth always did and the two of them would sit and chat and bask in each other's presence. 

Ji liked to travel, experience new things and meet new people. But the best part of any trip was this. Showing up near Mango's home, having tea, settling down. Not forever, but enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Scentmate: similar to a moirail, platonic partner to sooth your soul  
> Heth: broadly bigender, other pronouns: they/them/theirs  
> Curin: broadly masculine, ji/jo/jers, other possible pronouns: he/him/his


End file.
